Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe
Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe is a What-if? episode of Death Battle, and the third episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles.. It features Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter series and Glass Joe from the Punch-Out series. Description Street Fighter VS Punch-Out! Two truly terrible fighters duke it out to prove that they are more than just mere jokes! Surely someone will win this bout? Interlude Wiz: Many fighting games have been released throughout the years, but two historical fighting games that almost anyone would recognize - Nintendo's Punch-Out, and Capcom's Street Fighter. Boomstick: As well as housing some of the first known fighting games in the industry, they also house two pretty weak fighters that we just love to point and laugh at! Wiz: Like Dan Hibiki, the butt of many Street Fighter jokes... Boomstick: And Glass Joe, France's Glass Jaw! Wiz: Almost every fighting game has its share of weak joke characters, and you can't get any weaker, jokier, or more infamous than these two frail fighters. Boomstick: But who will come out of the ring as the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. .a Death Battle. Dan Hibiki Boomstick: I don't know many people who don't know of this guy. I mean, he's weak, he's got a ponytail, and he's even got a martial arts outfit like Ryu and Ken's... but in PINK! Wiz: Though when you hear his background, you wouldn't imagine him to be so frail. In fact, much like Ryu and Ken, he trained under the instruction of Gouken. Boomstick: Why? How could Gouken have the patience for him!? Wiz: There was a reason why Dan decided to train. His father, Go, had gauged out the eye of one of his foes... who just so happened to be Sagat. Whoops. Boomstick: And in traditional Sagat style, he murdered Go in front of Dan's face. A generic story for most, but a special kind of insulting for Dan. Wiz: So Dan decided to train under Gouken's instruction in order to get revenge on Sagat and presumably kill him. And when Gouken discovered his intentions, he flat-out lied to Dan and told him his training was complete, when in fact he hardly knew a thing. Boomstick: Let this be a lesson, kids - keep your secrets to yourself! Wiz: Despite being tricked, Dan wouldn't give up there. He decided to use what he knew of the Ansatsuken and combined it with pieces of Muai Thai to create his own fighting style, the Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest Style" so that he could go off after Sagat on a vengeance quest. Boomstick: Oh, the irony... Wiz: ...And by "go off after Sagat on a vengeance quest", I mean "go off after Sagat and get beaten by practically everyone he comes across". Boomstick: As you'd expect from Dan, he is pretty weak and not very combat efficient. He does fight for the greater good, but he also fights out of cockiness, over-confidence or complete stupidity most of the time! Wiz: And if that wasn't enough, most of his moves are just weaker clones of other moves. His entire special moves list consists of a Hadoken clone, a Shoryuken clone, a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku knock-off , an actually unique counter-defensive maneuver known as the Saikyo Defense, and taunts. He can do lots and LOTS of taunts. Boomstick: Would it kill him to learn new moves here and there? Wiz: Knowing his fragility, maybe. Boomstick: Surely his Super Moves have got to be better? Wiz: Well... yes and no. The first of his Super Moves is the Shisso Buraiken, which is a lot of kicks and punches finishing with a Koryuken. The next one is the Shinku Gadoken- Boomstick: Totally not the Shinku Hadoken... Wiz: ...and yes, it's still like his standard Gadoken, meaning it's very short-ranged. Despite it being stronger than the standard issue Hadoken. Boomstick: He's also got the Shoryureppa knockoff as well as a Super Move which basically is a bunch of taunts! You don't taunt unless you know you're going to win, dumbass! Wiz: But his big clincher is the Otoko Michi, which is practically an inverse Raging Demon. When Dan meets his opponent, the resulting explosion will hurt his foe... as well as himself. Boomstick: In short, there is literally nothing noteworthy to speak of about Dan. But even a complete loser like Dan has perks. I mean, he keeps fighting despite everything he goes through, and - hey, didn't he beat Sagat at one point? Wiz: On the surface, it sounds like that happened... until you realize that Sagat let him win. Probably due to guilt or something or to just make him go away. Boomstick: I knew it sounded too good to be true! I mean, Ryu had trouble with Sagat, there's no way Dan could win in a no-holds-barred match! Seriously, why does Dan suck so much? Wiz: Well, considering that after the release of Street Fighter II, SNK made a fighting game called Art of Fighting that looked suspiciously like Street Fighter, Capcom basically made Dan as a giant middle finger to SNK. And, surprisingly, people actually liked Dan for some reason, so they kept him there. Boomstick: Oh. Well, revenge is sweet, I guess. Dan performs his Super Taunt in Super Street Fighter IV. Glass Joe Boomstick: So how on Earth did this guy come about in Punch-Out? This guy had better be impressive. Wiz: Well... don't get your hopes up, Boomstick. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: Glass Joe was born in Paris and decided to take up boxing in his early life. He trained under Gabby Jay and entered the tournament of Punch-Out. And boy, oh boy, would this turn out to be his undoing. Boomstick: Yeah, the poor Frenchman gets beaten up more times than the new kid in school from the school bully. I mean, I could just show you THIS screenshot of Joe's record and you could fill in the blanks yourself. Wait, he WON a match?! Wiz: No. it was a freak accident that occurred while fighting Nick Bruiser. Still, his energetic nature and sheer determination makes him keep coming back for more. No matter how many times his foe, or Little Mac, keeps knocking him down, he always seems to be back soon ready for another match, even if he states he wants to retire. Boomstick: Like a traditional weakling, he's got a serious power problem, and his jaw is especially bad! They call him a Glass Jaw for a reason! Wiz: Glass Joe has plenty of fighting moves to use in the ring. His right hook can be dodged or ducked under, but it cannot be blocked. His left jab, however, leaves a lot of build-up for a low payoff, and both of these aforementioned moves are easily telegraphed. Boomstick: But after a bit of working and training, he learned a few fake-outs along the way. He can delay his right hook to make it more powerful and catch his foe off guard! And in some situations, he runs around in a state of panic before punching his opponent. It's caught more people off guard than you might think. Wiz: Alongside the standard boxing maneuvers, he also has a few tricks of his own. His Vive Le France attack has him step back out of the boxer's reach, taunt, and then give them a quick right hook. It's a very high risk move. A standard punch is enough to knock Joe out on the spot! His Liberté is similar, but instead focuses on a left jab, and is not quite as risky. He can also fake going back to the center to quickly get a punch in. Boomstick: And he taunts at the start of a round. Yeah, because that's what boxers TOTALLY do at the start of a round! Wiz: He has fought 101 matches in these tournaments... and has lost 100 to boot. And because of this, his doctor has issued him a protective helmet to cover his head. Boomstick: Cheat! Cheat! Cheat! Wiz: Actually, this procedure is allowed. In a similar vein to the WVBA's regulations, any Punch-Out combatant with 100 losses can use this helmet. If Little Mac had lost 100 matches, he'd be able to get one of his own too. Boomstick: But still, that does all the guarding of his head for him! How can that be fair? Wiz: Well, a well-placed star uppercut will send his helmet flying and leave his head exposed. Because apparently they don't have straps. Or it hurts his fragile jaw to do so. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Either way, Glass Joe is extremely resilient despite his numerous beatings. He always claims that he wants to retire, but always comes back for more. And he may be frail and comes with plenty of pains, but he's not exactly stupid, having known the tricks of the trade longer than anyone else, which only his trainer shares in this feat. Boomstick: Lemme tell ya - if Joe wins this fight, it will go down in history. Even if it is against another weak fighter... but this is Glass Joe, and what are the chances of THAT happening, right? Little Mac KOs Glass Joe in the original Punch-Out. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton The scene is set at some kind of shady fight club known as the “DEATH BATTLE FIGHT CLUB”. The entrance to the building is shown as well as a poster board on the wall containing pictures of Glass Joe and Dan Hibiki, on the left and right respectively. Underneath, the board reads: GLASS JOE - FRANCE'S GLASS JAW VS DAN HIBIKI - CHALLENGER The view goes through the entrance and into the arena of the fight club, stylized with a boxing ring. In one corner, Dan Hibiki is stood, appearing like he’s drawing on a piece of paper. In the other corner, Glass Joe stands nervous. Flashbacks begin to occur of Mac beating Joe, from the original Punch-Out to the Wii Punch-Out. After the last flashback, Joe becomes angry, stepping out of his corner and challenging Dan, gesturing with one of his gloves. Glass Joe: "Je viens te chercher!" (“I’m coming after you!”) Dan smiles cockily, throwing what he was drawing on over his shoulder (and hitting an audience member in the process) before stepping out of his corner and getting into his fighting stance. The bell to start the round rings out as the audience begins to get riled up for the round to begin. FIGHT! Joe grins and taps his helmet with his glove, taunting Dan. Dan also grins, quickly advancing towards Joe and punching his head multiple times. This, however, doesn’t seem to have much of an effect on him. Dan widens his eyes in shock as Joe angrily jabs Dan, sending him back and drawing some blood from him in the process. The crowd cheers at this point, angering Dan. He races forward once again, this time attempting to catch Joe with his Gadoken, but Joe nimbly steps back, where he tries to follow up with his Vive Le France attack, which Dan also dodges. Joe attempts to perform a left jab, but Dan blocks the punch and uses his Saikyo Defence to reverse some of the damage. Dan then performs his Shissho Buraiken, punching and kicking Joe’s stomach multiple times before finishing with a Koryuken, knocking Joe’s headgear into the air and stunning him. However, instead of taking advantage of the opportunity, Dan instead taunts. The crowd becomes irritated and prompts Dan to finish Joe off. Dan quickly hears the audience’s disdain and tries to sock Joe in the face, but his headgear falls back on his head just before his punch meets, blocking the blow. Joe finally comes to, and then uses his delayed right hook, which Dan attempts to block and is subsequently launched across the ring. Joe races up to the downed Street Fighter and attempts to smash him with both of his gloves, but Dan rolls back, allowing Joe to slam his gloves into the mat. He then punches Joe’s stomach, winding him, and follows up with his Dankukyaku, sending Joe flying across the ring and into the ropes. Joe uses this as a makeshift slingshot to launch himself back to Dan and deliver a high-speed left jab, hitting Dan’s face. Dan blindly uses his Shinku Gadoken through his battered head and reduced vision, which completely misses Joe. Dan is then able to open his bruised eyes as Joe rushes around. He then concludes his Quick Attack, but Dan is able to block the punch. He then follows up with a Koryuken, sending Joe and his headgear flying back across the ring. Dan is visibly battered and bruised. Joe is also battered, and his headgear, knocked off from Dan’s attack, bounces away, out of the ring. Joe, out of sheer determination to beat Dan, forgets about his helmet and races forward to deliver his finisher, as Dan stands and decides to end Joe. He activates his Otoko Michi and races towards Joe. The two are seen racing to each other and a white flash takes up the arena, just as Joe is about to deliver his Vive Le France. The classic Punch-Out KO sound occurs as Dan and Joe have both been killed by the force of the Otoko Michi. Both of the battered fighters fly through the air slowly as blood-spattered croissants fly out all over the place. Pools of blood begin to form under Dan’s body and Joe’s head as the bell rings to end the round. K.O! The crowd boos at both expired fighters as paramedics get Dan and Joe’s bodies out of the ring. Various objects are also thrown at them, including the paper that Dan drew on at the beginning of the round. Results Boomstick: I don't care what ANYONE thinks - it was worth it just to see that ending. Wiz: Their frail attacks seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow and following up with their signature moves. Dan definitely had the better moveset of the two, but his own arrogance and stupidity proved to be his downfall. Boomstick: Joe is normally held back by his low difficulty setting, but here in Death Battle, he wasn't restrained by anything and definitely gave Dan a hard time at times. But he just left himself too wide open and was too predictable. He only lasted longer because Dan didn't capitalize on clear opportunities. Wiz: Both of them were definitely up for the fight and were good enough to weaken each other very well, but in the end, the Otoko Michi's power proved too much for the both of them. Boomstick: This fight was a knock-out! Wiz: This battle is a draw. Who would you be rooting for? Dan Hibki Glass Joe Neither Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Punch Out!!' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014